This invention relates generally to a tool recognition and control system for use on a work machine and, more particularly, to a system and method for electronically configuring the hydraulic and control systems associated with a particular work machine to control the operation of a particular work tool mounted for use on the work machine based upon the operating parameters associated with the work tool.
Work machines such as integrated tool carriers, skid steer loaders, agricultural tractors, excavators and a wide variety of other work machines typically have a large number of hydraulically controlled work tools or attachments that are attachable or mountable to the particular work machine to perform a particular work function. These work tools or attachments are typically controlled through an implement control system which typically includes one or more hydraulic systems which are used to actuate and control the implement lift and/or tilt mechanisms. In the case of certain types of work machines such as skid steer loaders, a second and separate auxiliary hydraulic system is used to control the operation of hydraulic motors or actuators sometimes associated directly with the particular work tool or attachment to actuate and control the operation thereof.
In addition, these work tools or attachments are likewise controlled through the use of various operator input devices such as one or more implement control levers, foot pedals, or an implement control joystick. Still further, various switches associated with a particular work machine may likewise control the operation and function of certain work tools or attachments such as various switches located in the operator compartment which are used to select the direction of fluid flow to a particular attachment or work tool; to actuate continuous flow to a particular attachment or work tool in a selected direction; to select and engage a high fluid flow rate to the particular attachment or work tool; and other function specific switches associated with different types of work machines.
All of these different types of work tools or attachments differ in the way they are controlled and their hydraulic flow and pressure requirements likewise vary. For example, the operation of a certain series of switches associated with a particular work machine could represent one mode of operation for one tool whereas operation of the same series of switches for a different tool could represent a different mode of operation for that particular tool. Also, the operating pressures and flow rates associated with one tool may vary drastically when compared with the operating pressures and flow rates of another tool. For example, some work tools must be operated at a system pressure of 3000 PSI whereas other tools only need to operate at system pressures of 1000 PSI. In this regard, often times, depending upon the particular work tool involved and the particular application or task being performed by such work tool, full hydraulic flow to the particular work tool is not always necessary. In fact, under certain operation conditions, less than full or maximum flow provided by the implement hydraulic control circuit, or any other hydraulic circuit, is desirable. This is not always possible with the known systems and, as a result, hydraulic system flow rates often times exceed the task requirements for a particular tool. Still further, some of the older work tools cannot operate at the pressures and flow rates associated with the newer tools.
The control and operation of certain work tools may also affect the use and operation of the particular operator input device that controls the particular work tool such as one or more implement control levers, foot pedals, or a joystick. For example, skid steer loaders typically have a backhoe tool that can be attached to the machine. Presently, this backhoe tool has a separate set of controls, along with a seat, associated with the tool which must be utilized in lieu of the operator controls associated with the skid steer loader in order to allow the operator to control the backhoe tool. Also, depending upon the particular work tool, movement of the particular operator input device in one direction may command different tool responses depending upon the particular tool.
Presently, the various hydraulic systems associated with a particular work machine must be mechanically adjusted to achieve the correct fluid flow rates and pressures within the various hydraulic circuits prior to use of a particular tool. Also, the controls for some work tools, such as use of a backhoe tool with a skid steer loader, are so substantially different that a separate set of controls is added to the tool itself. These controls must be manually configured and adjusted by the machine operator. All of this manual reconfiguration time and effort adds cost to the particular work tool and certainly increases set-up time for the operator when switching from one work tool to another.
Still further, in certain situations, the operator input device that controls directional movement of the particular work machine may also be affected by use of a particular work tool. For example, certain work tools used on certain types of work machines require high engine speed in order to operate the work tool properly. These higher operating engine speeds produce a higher output flow from the hydraulic pump which controls the respective drive motors or drive mechanisms associated with the work machine. Generally, the higher the engine speed, the higher the pump flow available to the drive motors or drive mechanism, which higher pump flow creates a more responsive, less controllable machine at higher engine speeds. At a result, when these types of work tools are used, it is sometimes very difficult to control the steering of a particular work machine such as a skid steer loader, particularly in space limited environments.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tool recognition and control system which would automatically detect and identify the particular, type of work tool that is being attached or mounted to a particular work machine and, thereafter, automatically reconfigure the various controls and switches as well as the operating parameters of the various hydraulic systems necessary to operate the particular work tool to match the specific parameters and control functions for that particular work tool. Under certain conditions, it is also desirable to automatically reconfigure the operator input directional control device of a particular work machine based upon the particular type of tool or attachment being utilized on the work machine.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a tool recognition and control system is disclosed wherein various control systems associated with a particular work machine are electronically reconfigured based upon the operating parameters of the particular work tool attached to the machine for use therewith. In one aspect of the present invention, each particular work tool which can be used with a particular work machine includes a unique identification code or other identifier means which is recognizable by the work machine when the tool is attached thereto. When attached or mounted to a particular machine, the tool recognition code for that particular tool, or a signal indicative thereof, is inputted to one or more electronic control modules (ECM) associated with the work machine and such identification code is thereafter used to select and access the specific operating parameters associated with that particular tool for reconfiguring the affected systems of the work machine as will be hereinafter explained. In this regard, the particular work tool will include circuit means or other recognition means which will provide a signal to one or more ECMs associated with the work machine indicative of the particular type of work tool being attached to that particular machine. This tool or attachment signal will have a unique pattern or waveform associated therewith which specifically identifies the type of tool or attachment being mounted to the work machine.
The various operating parameters associated with a particular work tool such as its operating hydraulic pressures and flow rates can be pre-programmed into one or more ECMs associated with the particular work machine such that once the particular tool is identified by the work machine, the ECM(s) will automatically select the stored parameters associated with the particular work tool and reconfigure the work machine based upon these parameters. More particularly, the various parameters associated with a particular tool machine can be programmed into the appropriate ECMs in the form of a plurality of look-up tables, maps, algorithms or other programming such that when the particular tool is identified by the work machine, the appropriate ECMs will output appropriate signals to the affected hydraulic system control valves, the affected line relief valves, and other affected hydraulic circuit components to set the appropriate hydraulic pressures and flow rates for the operation of that particular work machine.
In similar fashion, appropriate signals will be outputted by one or more ECMs associated with the work machine to reconfigure the appropriate operator input devices and switches such as the implement control levers or joystick, if necessary, for proper operation of the particular work tool. These types of reconfigurations would typically involve selecting various maps, tables or other correlations established for the operator input devices which would be representative of the appropriate pressures and flow rates which must be outputted from the appropriate control valves to the appropriate hydraulic cylinders, actuators and valves necessary for proper operation of the tool. The same is also true for any reconfiguration necessary with respect to the drive control operator input device such as changing the steering mode gain or correlation between displacement of the operator input steering device in any particular direction and operation of the respective drive transmission control valves which control the drive mechanism associated with the work machine.
For example, upon attaching the above-mentioned backhoe tool to a skid steer loader, the control system or ECM associated with the skid steer loader would recognize the backhoe tool and would thereafter reconfigure the hydraulic systems associated with such machine to run the backhoe at the appropriate operating pressures and flow rates, and the ECM would re-map the implement and direction control joysticks or other control levers associated with the machine to perform the boom, stick, bucket and swing functions. In this regard, the extra set of controls typically associated with a skid steer loader to operate the backhoe tool could be eliminated and the implement and directional control input devices would be reconfigured such that appropriate movements of these input devices will produce appropriate corresponding movements of the backhoe tool. Other correlations are likewise possible and anticipated depending upon the particular work machine and the particular work tools involved.
In another aspect of the present invention, the particular work machine can be configured to utilize a particular work tool through input from some type of external device or service tool such as a laptop computer. This would give the machine operator the ability to set the various systems and controls of the particular work machine utilized for operation of a particular tool to his specific control preferences. This set-up configuration would then be saved in a database that would be accessed each time that particular tool was attached to the work machine. This would likewise eliminate the additional set-up time which would be required each time that particular tool was mounted for use to that particular work machine.
The present tool recognition and control system can be incorporated into any work machine which controls the operation of different work tools in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.